


Over You

by stillherewhileimgone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, There are two songs, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillherewhileimgone/pseuds/stillherewhileimgone
Summary: Even though he was in pain, even though he was in denial, he still couldn’t fight away all the memories of his past.





	Over You

It was late at night. The team had gotten done with the debrief hours ago, and now Solider: 76 was sitting in his room, all alone.

 

76 sat on the edge of his bed, hands intertwined and staring at the same spot on the floor, as he has been doing for the past hour. He wanted to sleep - or try as best he could - but he couldn’t. Something was keeping him up, something was bothering him so much that he could not possibly fall asleep any time soon. What was keeping him up, he had no idea. This is the question that has been on his mind for the past hour.

 

76 went through what happened on the mission for the hundredth time that night, paying attention to every detail he could, seeing if he could remember something,  _ anything,  _ that would have bothered him this much. 

 

No one died, he thought, and no one was badly injured. We got the payload just fine, the only issue was him being knocked out. What was it…

 

_ Jack… _

 

76 had popped his head up at the memory, the ever faint but definitely there, memory. He had heard someone whisper his name. Not Mercy, not Torbjörn, definitely not Reinhardt. This voice had a tone he hasn’t heard in years, and tone the never thought he was going to hear again..

 

“You’re finally going insane, Jack….” he mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his hair. As much as he wanted to ignore the fact that he heard  _ him  _ say his name like  _ that _ , he couldn’t deny that he finally felt a little more at ease with knowing what was bothering him. With a groan, he fell back onto the back, flinching at the pain that shot up his back. He really wasn’t as young as he used to be.

 

Even though he was in pain, even though he was in denial, he still couldn’t fight away all the memories of his past.

 

_ \--- _

 

**_Best thing bout tonight’s that we’re not fighting_ **

 

_ Jack sighed as he slumped down into the bed, well aware that it was one o’clock in the morning, but he was so tired that he just couldn’t think about anything other than sleep.  _

 

_ That’s how any arm around his waist scared him more than an unexpected gunshot. _

 

_ “Welcome back, Jack,” he heard Gabriel mumble, half-asleep himself. Jack sighed in relief when he heard that it was his boyfriend, turning his head over so he could get a better view. _

 

_ “Hey,” he whispered. “Why did you wake up?” _

 

_ “I’ve been awake this whole time, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  _

 

_ “I can believe that you have been awake for a max of thirty minutes, but that’s it. You don’t speak English this well when you just wake up,” Gabriel chuckled and pulled Jack closer, nuzzling into his neck. _

 

_ “You got me,  _ querido. _ ” Jack smiled and relaxed completely against his boyfriend. He doesn’t think he has ever been this calm before. _

 

**_It couldn’t be that we have been this way before_ **

 

_ “Hey, Gabe,” Jack mumbled. Gabriel gave a tired huff, but said nothing else. Jack took this as a cue to continue. “Why do we fight so much?” _

 

_ It was silent for a long time, and Jack was convinced that Gabriel had fallen asleep. He surprised him for a second time, replying, “Because we’re too stressed for our own goods.” _

 

_ “Damn right.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry,  _ amor, _ it will get better,” he placed a kiss on the crook of his neck. “There’s nowhere to go but up.” _

 

**_I know you don’t think that I am trying_ **

 

_ “What the fuck do you mean you’re taking him in?!” Jack yelled.  _

 

_ “I mean exactly what I said, Jack!” Gabe yelled back.  _

 

_ The team had caught some members of Deadlock, and Jack had left it to Gabriel to interrogate them while he figured out their punishment. _

 

_ Gabriel knew that Jack was pissed - hell, he knew that he was going to be mad as soon as he gave Jesse McCree the option to  _ not  _ go to jail. He didn’t think it would be this hard to convince him that it was the right choice. _

 

_ “He is just a kid, Jack! You can’t just leave him in jail to rot for the rest of his goddamn life!” Gabe hissed. _

 

_ “I can when I know that he has done bad!” _

 

_ “He didn’t have a fucking choice!”  _

 

_ “He could have easily left the gang whenever he wanted!” _

 

_ “I don’t think you know how gangs work, Morrison.” Jack slammed his hands on his desk. _

 

_ “I don’t need to know how gangs work, Reyes, to know that if we accept that  _ outlaw  _ into Overwatch, it would be bad news for us.” Gabe glared at Jack, throwing his hands in the air as he continued yelling. _

 

**_I know you’re wearing thin down to the core_ **

 

_ “Then he can join Blackwatch!” _

 

_ “No, he can’t!” Jack finally yelled. “He is an outlaw! There is no way that he can fight for good when his whole life he has fought against it!” _

 

_ “He can still change!” Gabriel finally yelled. It was silent, the room filled with tension. Gabe looked Jack dead in the eyes. _

 

_ “Get out of my office, Reyes!” Gabriel growled, but turned around and slammed the door to the office as he left. _

 

_ He took a deep breath and sat down in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.  _

 

_ What are they going to do? _

\---

 

That was when it all started falling apart, Soldier: 76 thought. That was when he and Gabriel stopped being a couple, struggled to stay together, to stay afloat, to keep Overwatch and Blackwatch up.

 

He always wondered where they would be if Jack had noticed the signs. He wonders how the world would be if Jack had been able to make sure Overwatch stayed in tack.

 

He wondered where he would be if he had believed Gabriel. And it was something he lived with everyday.

 

\---

 

**_I never knew that everything was falling through_ **

 

_ Jack was sitting in his office, reading over the reports he has gotten from the team. He wanted to make sure that he knew everything they did, so that nothing was a surprise to them. _

 

_ Gabe had just left his office an hour ago, after ranting to him about not trusting the UN, how they were going to betray them all, to kill them. At this point, Jack is most likely sure that his boyfriend is crazy. _

 

_ It has been months since they had properly talked - without screaming or yelling or making out - and it was driving Jack  _ insane.  _ He and Gabriel got together before they got the promotions, before Overwatch was created. Their relationship was held together so well then, but now it was hanging by a string. _

 

**_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_ **

 

_ He read throughAna’s report about seeing suspicious activity in the base, putting in the ‘Acknowledged’ pile he has started. _

 

_ Was everyone going insane around here? _

 

_ Jack had a tugging feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen, but he trusted the UN and the world so much that he thought it would be something about his relationship with Gabriel. He believed they would break up, thought they would have another fight. _

 

**_To turn and run when all I need was the truth_ **

 

_ Another fight, another threat, another lonely night. Another day where they had to pretend everything was okay, another day where they had to pretend that they got along. _

 

_ Another day of lying to the whole team. _

 

_ What was happening to him? _

 

_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion, the sound of screaming. Jack shot out of his chair and ran to the door, throwing it opened to see what was happening.  _

 

_ The only thing he saw was his world crash down upon him. _

 

**_But that’s how it’s got to be_ **

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Soldier: 76 walked around the territory, looking for the enemy. He had no team now - it was just him, his gun, and the clothes on his back. It seems he has aged a hundred years, when it has only been three years since the explosion. _

 

_ 76 could never find Gabriel. It turned out that most of the team had gone out on a mission when the explosion happened, because Mercy found him and helped him get back into shape. He never stopped asking where Gabriel was, never missed the looked Mercy shot the other doctors. He never stopped praying that Gabriel was okay, never stopped hoping that one day, he would get to hold his lover - the only man he has ever truly trusted, the man who would always listen and be there for him - and never let go. _

 

**_It’s coming down to nothing more than apathy_ **

 

_ He left when Mercy told him that his prayers would never be answered. _

 

\---

 

He took on the name Soldier: 76 to hide from the world. He didn’t want people to know that Jack Morrison was alive; though, in a way, he wasn’t. Jack Morrison had died alongside Gabriel Reyes, never to be seen or heard from again. That’s what the world wanted, that’s what they got. They didn’t care that they just destroyed families with their selfishness, didn’t care that there could have been children, that the crime rate has went up since then. They only cared that the “evil doers of the land” were finally gone and dead.

 

It was months before he learned of Reaper’s existence. That was a battle of it’s own - just 76 and an enemy that seem to know who he was before he did.

 

\---

 

_ Soldier: 76 walked up the stairs, into an alley. He leaned against the wall and took a breath, closing his eyes to recover from walking all day. He knew he would have to keep going, but right now, all he needed was a break. _

 

_ That’s when the smell of death filled his nose. 76 snapped his eyes opened and held his gun up, prepared to shoot and whatever was there. The only thing he saw was a trail of black smoke go around the corner.  _

 

_ Curious, 76 followed the trail, never once letting his guard down. He walked into the alley that was connected, looking around the air and in front of him. He heard a noise behind him and whipped around, startled to see a cloud of black smoke there.  _

 

**_I’d rather run the other way_ **

 

_ “Jack…” the voice hissed. It was low, scratchy, as if it hadn’t talked in years. The voice did not strike him as familiar, and there was no way that this random - thing - could know who Jack was. _

 

_ “Who are you?” 76 questioned. _

 

**_Than stay and see_ **

 

_ “Jack Morrison…” the voice continued, ignoring him. There was a possibility that this thing was trying to pretend to be him, but 76 decided to follow his gut and go against that. _

 

_ “Jack Morrison is dead,” he snapped. “Now I will ask again- who are you?”  _

 

**_The smoke_ **

 

_ 76 watched as the cloud seem to get darker, seemed to get taller. He watched the cloud start to take on the silhouette of a man. He watched its feet appear, than its legs. The transformation continued going up, up, up.... _

 

**_And who’s still standing there when it clears_ **

 

_ “Gabriel…” he gaped. There, standing in front of him, was the man that he had loved. The man that he went through countless battles with, that he spent many sleepless nights with and away from. The man that he was told was dead by his most trusted friend and doctor. _

 

_ “Hello, Jack,” Gabriel replied. Soldier: 76 didn’t know whether he should be worried or happy that the same sinister smile was on his lips. _

 

-~-

 

_ Earlier that day _

 

Reaper stood in front of a man he never thought he would see - without shooting first - again.

 

There stood his ex-lover, looking the same that he did years ago when they first met after the explosion. 

 

**This is not what I intended**

 

Here, Reaper was holding a gun against his head, while Soldier: 76 was kneeling on the ground, gun kicked to where he couldn’t get it. A situation that he never thought would have happened.

 

“Well,” 76 spoke, “aren’t you going to shoot me?” Reaper stared down at him, silent as his thoughts of their love came to him once again.

\---

 

_ “Jack!” Gabriel yelled, banging on the door. He has been at it for half an hour now, getting more and more worried the longer his boyfriend was locked away. _

 

_ They just came back from a meeting when Jack had gotten a letter from the UN, three complaints about five different people, and a death threat from and unknown gang. He had locked himself up, not allowing anyone in. This wouldn’t have worried Gabriel, but he was tired and his mind is going into overdrive, trying to figure out why his lover won’t let him in. _

 

_ He sounds needy and clingy, but he isn’t trying to be. He just wants to hold and comfort Jack when he knows he is stressed. _

 

_ The worry faded away when he heard the door unlock, watched as it swung open, and there on the other side, was Jack Morrison. _

 

_ “You are going to wake up the whole base, Gabe,” he laughed, but he could see the bags under his eyes.  _

 

_ Gabriel stepped in and pulled Jack into a hug as the door slammed shut behind him. Jack tensed up at first, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel too. _

 

_ “When is the last time you slept?” Jack asked after a while.  _

 

_ “A few days ago,” Gabriel huffed in annoyance. _

 

_ “Ah, that explains it.” Gabriel pulled back and glared at Jack, thought not out of anger. He was confused on what his boyfriend needs explaining for. “You are acting like a big teddy bear, and I know you only get like this when you are  _ really  _ lacking sleep.” _

 

_ “I was only worried about you,” Jack smiled at his response and hugged him tight. _

 

_ “Come on, I think we both need some sleep - we deserve it.” Gabriel nodded his head and followed Jack, both taking their clothes off before climbing into bed. _

 

**_I always swore to you I’d never fall apart_ **

 

_ “Are you doing okay,  _ mi amor _?” Gabriel asked. They hadn’t been able to fall asleep quite yet, never getting the chance to just lay in silence with each other. They were always busy doing something, whether it be a mission or just paperwork, there was always something.  _

 

_ “I’m living,” Jack laughed, patting Gabriel’s arm. He laughed, understanding that was the best answer he could get from him at that moment. _

 

_ “Don’t worry,” Gabriel mumbled, placing a kiss on top of Jack’s head. “We aren’t falling apart just yet - we’re just getting started!” _

 

_ “I am so excited,” Jack answered sarcastically. _

 

**_You always thought that I was stronger_ **

 

_ “Hey, even if you fall apart, I’ll still be standing.” Jack lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. _

 

_ “And why do you say that?” _

 

_ “Cause people know better than to fuck with me,” he added with a laugh, “I could survive a bomb.” _

 

_ “I’m sure you could, big man.” _

 

_ “Are you mocking me?” _

 

_ “No. I actually do think you are pretty strong - which is why I was surprised when they picked me to be commander.” _

 

_ “You’re their golden boy. Who else would they pick?” _

 

_ “Shh, just go to sleep.” This time, Gabriel didn’t put up a fight, falling asleep willingly in the arms of the only man he cared about. _

 

\---

 

“You wish I would get it over with,” Reaper chuckled, “but you are stuck here for a while longer, soldier. I’m not done with you.”

 

“And here I thought your lack of backup said otherwise.” Reaper growled and kicked him in the stomach, watching as he hunched over in pain. 

 

**I may have failed**

 

Reaper leaned down and grabbed what hair he could, making 76 look into the black depths that everyone called eyes.

 

“Don’t get smart with me,” pushing him to the ground, Reaper lifted up his gun and hit 76 with it, successfully knocking him out. Just in time - he heard the sound of a mech running towards him, along with the pitter-patter of other feet and rain.

 

**But I have loved you from the start**

 

Reaper stared at 76, watching to make sure the only thing moving was his chest. 

 

How did it get to this point, Reaper - no,  _ Gabe _ \- thought. How did it get to the point where he and Jack were now enemies, and the only thing they wanted to do to each other was kill.

 

Reaper would be lying if he said all his feelings for the soldier disappeared. No matter how much he said he hated him, no matter how much he attacked him, Reaper could never completely kill 76. It would bring too much pain, too much sorrow to the almost emotionless being.

 

The footsteps of Overwatch were getting closer, and Reaper took that has his cue to leave. He shot one last look to the fallen soldier, before shadow stepping away.

 

His job here was done.


End file.
